


Compensating Eyesight

by SirensCallCo



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Evelynn is grandma, How to tell the girls apart with Evelynn, Other, and has bad sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensCallCo/pseuds/SirensCallCo
Summary: Inspired by a tweet from @hare_enciel - Evelynn has bad eyesight and thinks about the ways she's able to tell the girls apart without their vocals.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Compensating Eyesight

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was inspired by @hare_enciel and their tweet, 'Remember when I talked about Evelynn breaking her glasses so she can't see shit but she still recognize each of her girls without them even talking?... The Romanticism, the wifeism...'
> 
> I was inspired through procrastination of final papers, to write a short story on the ways Eve is able to tell them apart through other senses. 
> 
> The link to the tweet; https://twitter.com/hare_enciel/status/1337591459424374785?s=20

Evelynn won’t admit that she has a hard time seeing; That her weakness in vision might be cause of her driving style; That it’s one of many reasons her eyes always look half lidded in contempt; That it lends to her ability of a resting bitch face.

She won’t admit it, no, she just ends up compensating with the other senses.

The smell of rubber, the sound of the grinding friction between tire and pavement- The smell of pushed exhaust when a light turns green. The feeling of slick, greasy oil when she works in her shop on her cars, and the hiss of air she hears to confirm her that she did indeed hit a nail on the drive home.

With a huff, Evelynn pushed herself out from under the belly of one of her babies. Laying flat on the trolley in her garage, steady mindless music on the radio playing and the quiet hiss from the tire.

Every now and then, she wonders if the girls ever really noticed her lack of sense in sight, and her mind wonders to the ability of herself to pick out each of the girl’s presence without her conscious awareness. She has time to think, alone and at peace, and she allows it.

She thinks to her long-time friend, Ahri. The girl is as quiet as she is padding around the apartment, but she can tell her apart from her scent and touch. The fox smells like cherry blossoms, sometimes bergamot- it’s always notes of soft florals like orchids to the citric notes of lemon. Whether it comes from the food she eats, her perfume or the skin care regimen, it’s different from the others.

Her touch is different equally so; softer than Akali’s grip and lithe compared to Kai’Sa’s muscled ones.

Her mind wanders to Kai’sa on the note of her touch. Kai’sa is taller than the other girls which make it easy for her eyes to pick out their tall dancer. But her scent? Cloves, cinnamon, ginger; Whatever she ended up cooking for everyone always lingered around her aura. It was always a spice of this or a tang of that- and if it was a tang it would be of peaches when she first wakes up in the morning on her way to the kitchen, or at night after showering.

Every now and then there is a change of scent between the two, she notices. Peaches and bergamot, lemon and cinnamon. But she doesn’t dwell on the meaning for too long.

That leaves littlest Akali and she hums with a quirk of her lips. She slowly rotates and rises from the trolley to head to her workbench to find her tools, and at the touch of the wooden table she slows. Akali has a rougher touch than the other two, and certainly more so than hers, but they have years of experience behind them. Sometimes Akali smells like the spice mix from ramen packets, warm bread mixed with paprika and oregano. Other times she smells faintly of cedarwood mixed with mint. It offers a refreshing and energizing scent compared to the lavender that clouds the rapper after a shower.

There’s a quiet creak of the door that leads to the garage she’s in and an immediate wave of mint. She smiles a little more softly than she realizes, “Yes, darling?”

“Ah- just wanted to let you know that lunch is ready!”

Evelynn slowly turned grabbing a nearby rag, turning off the radio in the process, “I’ll be up shortly, dear.”

It’s one to be able to tell them apart from their easy vocals, but it’s certainly another when it comes to the other senses. 


End file.
